A New Beginning
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: Things are different in the real world.They thought everything was taken care of but something isn't right and who is the new student at school?Will Ichigo and his friends make peace in the world and Soul Society? May contain spoilers!
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I don't own anything except the story line and any OC's I come up with. **

**A/N: Introducing my first Bleach fan fic! I'm so excited about it! I hope you enjoy it. Just to let you know though… this story may contain spoilers. If you want to PM me about the last thing you saw please feel free. Just tell me what the last thing you saw was and I'll tell you if you'd be spoiling anything if you read my fan fic. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

It's been months since Captain Aizen was stopped. Both Soul Society and the real world are more or less at peace now. There's only the occasionally Hollow that enters the real world. Those are easy enough to take care of though. Ichigo and Inoue admitted they both had feelings for one another and started dating since. They're all in their senior year in high school. Ishida sometimes helps with getting rid of the Hollows but otherwise he hasn't been seen around much except at school. Rukia left for Soul Society and comes around to visit every once in a while.

Ichigo and Inoue were walking back from their date when suddenly they both looked up feeling something's reiatsu.

"What's up with this reiatsu?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Inoue answered.

"Ichigo!" Someone called. They turned to see who it was.

"Rukia." Ichigo stated as he looked at the black haired girl standing in her Shinigami attire. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm here on orders from Soul Society. The world is in danger. Come with me." She answered.

"Got it." Ichigo said as he forced out his Shinigami within. (A/N: I didn't exactly know how to describe that. If anyone has any suggestions on it please share it with me.) "Inoue, sorry to leave like this."

"I understand." She answered. "Be careful."

With that Ichigo rushed after Rukia. After a while they came up on a massive amount of Hollow.

"Menos?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on, but they're just flooding out of Hueco Mundo. If we don't do something the real world is going to overrun with Menos as well as others we don't want."

"Just take them down right?" he asked.

"As far as I know." Rukia answerd.

"Got it." Ichigo answered and started to fight them. "They just keep showing up. It's like they're multiplying!" Ichigo said after a while.

"I don't understand why." Rukia stated.

"Dammit. Rukia, it's endless." Ichigo cursed.

"We need to find some way to seal off Hueco Mundo until we can figure out what's going on." Rukia stated.

"How do we do that?" Ichigo asked annoyingly.

"I don't know exactly." Rukia answered. "Ichigo! Watch out!" she called as a blue stream of light came soaring through and wiped out all the Menos in sight. Another was fired at the entrance to Hueco Mundo immediately after sealing it off. "It's over."

"Thanks Ish—ida." Ichigo started to say but turned to see no one there. "Has it been sealed off?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yeah. I guess Ishida did it."

"Was it Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"I suppose. That was the Quincy arrow right? He is the last Quincy."

"Yeah. I guess."

From the top of a building stood a slender girl with long purplish blue hair and pale blue eyes stood watching the Shinigami. She wore glasses and a white uniform type of attire that looked like it was a long sleeve shirt with a short skirt and a small cape like top. She stood watching the Shinigami as they tried to figure out what happened. _Ishida. Who are they talking about? _She thought. _These Shinigami are Ichigo and Rukia. I've heard of them. I should probably keep an eye on things here. I just want to know what they meant by this Ishida being the last Quincy. That's impossible. _

"So how are things going in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Things are pretty normal except for what happened just now." She answered.

"That's good. So are you gonna be coming back to school?"

"Yeah I'll be back in a few days when school starts."

"We'll see you there." Ichigo replied as he said bye to Rukia as she went back to Soul Society.

A few days later: The first day of school

"Yo, Ishida!" Ichigo called to their friend. "Thanks for helping with the Menos the other day." He told him softly as he came up to him.

"What? Menos? I wasn't there. I couldn't make it." Ishida answered.

"But you shot your bow thing."

"I'm telling you I wasn't there!"

"It was your bow and arrow!"

"It wasn't me!" Ishida yelled.

"Ishida, we did see your bow and arrow." Rukia told him calmly.

"Well I wasn't there so I don't know how." Ishida replied calmly as he straightened his glasses.

"If it wasn't you, who was it? We were sure it was the Quincy bow and arrow."

"I don't know." Ishida replied.

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher announced as a girl with long purplish blue hair with pale blue eyes hidden behind glasses walked into the classroom wearing a school uniform.

**A/N: That's chapter one. Who is this girl? If you leave a review I'll introduce her in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Another Quincy?

**Disclaimer: I do not Bleach. I don't own anything except the story line and any OC's I come up with. **

**A/N: Thank you roxas-kh for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Another Quincy?

"Yo, Ishida!" Ichigo called to their friend. "Thanks for helping with the Menos the other day." He told him softly as he came up to him.

"What? Menos? I wasn't there. I couldn't make it." Ishida answered.

"But you shot your bow thing."

"I'm telling you I wasn't there!"

"It was your bow and arrow!"

"It wasn't me!" Ishida yelled.

"Ishida, we did see your bow and arrow." Rukia told him calmly.

"Well I wasn't there so I don't know how." Ishida replied calmly as he straightened his glasses.

"If it wasn't you, who was it? We were sure it was the Quincy bow and arrow."

"I don't know." Ishida replied.

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher announced as a girl with long purplish blue hair with pale blue eyes hidden behind glasses walked into the classroom wearing a school uniform. "I'd like to introduce Azami Yasu."

The girl looked up for a second and looked back down. "There's a seat right there." The teacher told her as she pointed to a seat next to Ishida.

"T-thank you ma'am." The girl replied as she sat down.

Ishida normally paid attention in class but today he couldn't keep his mind on his studies. He kept glancing over at the new girl. There was something strange about her but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. _Why do I feel like I should know her? What did Kurosaki mean when he said I shot my bow? I know I wasn't there and this girl… there's something strange about her._

"I-Is something wrong?" the girl asked him. Only then did he realize he'd been staring at her.

"Uh… no." Ishida replied straightening his glasses as he slightly blushed and looked away. The girl continued looking ahead and he realized that she kept glancing back at him as well.

_There's something interesting about this boy. For one why does he keep staring at me? Two there's something strange about him. What could that be? _

The girl jumped slightly when she realized she'd been glancing back and forth at the boy. She realized everyone had started to get up. Class was over. She got up and threw her backpack over her shoulder as she started to walk out.

_So Rukia and Ichigo go to school too. Although I've heard Ichigo is only a substitute Shinigami, why is Rukia going to school as well. Is she just here to watch over things in the real world? I suppose the boy the teacher asked me to sit next to was Ishida. What is it that's so strange about him? _

"Azami-san?" someone asked. The girl turned.

"Hi, my name is Orihime Inoue."

"Hello, Orihime-san. You don't have to address me so formal though. Yasu will do." The girl answered.

"Oh, okay. You can call me Inoue then." The girl smiled slightly. "So where did you move here from?"

"I moved from a place far away from here. My mom wanted to get away from where we live for personal reasons." The girl answered. She couldn't tell them the real reason she had to leave her home. No one here could know that.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called as he was about to walk up next to Inoue.

"Again?!" Ichigo answered annoyingly and turned back to Inoue. "Looks like I have to go again. See you later."

"See you later." Inoue answered as Ichigo gave her a quick kiss and hurried off with Rukia.

"Excuse me, I must be getting home now." Yasu said as she started to hurry off.

"Yasu! Would you like to walk home together?" Inoue asked her.

"That's okay. Maybe another time okay Inoue?" Yasu said quickly as she continued to run off.

As she was running she turned a corner and ran straight into someone who was running around another corner. She looked up and saw the strange boy she'd sat next to in class. She blushed slightly as she fixed her glasses. As did the boy.

"S-sorry." The boy replied.

"No, it's alright it was my fault." The girl replied.

The boy stood up and extended his hand for her. She took it and allowed him to help her up. They stood there in an awkward silence for a second.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu." The boy said as he bowed to her slightly.

"Azami Yasu." The girl answered as she bowed back slightly.

_So I was right. The strange boy is Ishida. The boy Ichigo and Rukia were talking about. So he's a Quincy? There's got to be some mistake._

"I'm sorry to be so rude but I must be leaving now." Yasu told him as she started to head off.

"Weren't you going to same way as me?" Ishida asked.

The girl turned and realized he was right she'd turned in the direction she'd come. How embarrassing.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She said as she ran off.

Ishida stood there a minute. _Something is strange about Azami and I can't figure out what it is. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her. _His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt a large amount of reiatsu nearby. He took off out of the school and saw Ichigo and Rukia fighting Menos. _So this is what Ichigo meant. What are we supposed to do with all these Menos?! Where are they coming from? _Ishida thought as he looked around. Then he saw it. The entrance to Hueco Mundo. _How did that get here?_ He shot his bow and a blue stream of light came soaring through wiping out most of the Menos in sight. Another was fired at the entrance to Hueco Mundo immediately after sealing it off.

"Thanks, Ishida!" Ichigo called to him.

But Ishida stood in shock for a moment. He had not fired the second shot. He was about to when a blue stream of light came from behind him. He looked around and caught a glimpse of a girl suddenly disappear around the corner, her long purple ponytail swishing as she moved fast, a white uniform type of attire that looked like it was a long sleeve shirt with a short skirt and a small cape like top. _Azami? No it can't be._

"Ishida, I knew it was you." Ichigo said as he came up next to him.

"It wasn't me. The first one was but I didn't seal it off." Ishida replied.

"Ishida, stop joking around!" Ichigo told him.

"I'm not joking!" Ishida exclaimed. "I'm telling you the second shot wasn't me!"

"If you're telling us the truth then who shot it? We saw you." Rukia reasoned as she came up as well.

"I don't know. I saw a girl disappear around the corner. I could've sworn it was Azami but…"

"Azami?" Ichigo asked. "You mean the new girl?"

"Yeah, I know. Impossible." Ishida answered. _That was her wasn't it? How could it be?_

"Well thanks for helping anyway Ishida." Rukia told him.

"Yeah. See you guys later." He said as he walked off. He turned a corner and bumped into someone. "S-sorry." Ishida apologized as he looked to see it was Azami standing there in her school uniform.

"No problem." She replied softly. _I didn't expect him to actually be a Quincy. This is unbelievable! He's kinda cute too. Wait! What am I saying?!_

"Are you alright?" Ishida asked. How c_ould it have been her? _

"Y-yes thank you." She replied softly. _I've never stuttered before. Why do I do that when I'm talking to him._ "I really should be getting home though."

"I thought that's where you were headed." Ishida stated.

"Y-yeah, I was. I was just trying to remember my way home. I'm new to this town."Yasu answered.

"Where do you live?" Ishida asked.

"Why would I tell you?!"

"Uh sorry. I just meant if you needed help finding it I'd…" he started as he looked down and fixed his glasses.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not used to people helping me." Yasu answered as she too fixed her glasses.

Azami told him her address and Ishida was surprised to find out that she lived in his neighborhood. He ended up walking her home. For a long time there was an awkward silence. They both couldn't tell one another the same secret and yet they both wanted to know about the other.

"This is my house." Yasu said as they walked up to a house with a small gate in the front.

"Oh. Yeah. Um… see you at school tomorrow." Ishida told her.

"Yeah, see you." She answered as she went into her house and saw that Ishida went down the street toward his house.

"Who was that?" her mother asked as she walked in the room.

"Just a boy from school." Azami answered.

"Oh? And he already walked you home?"

"Kinda yeah. I had to make up an excuse as to why I was still at the school after the Hollow…"

"Azami Yasu! You stayed after school to fight Hollow?!" her mother scolded.

"Mom, I had to. There were so many!"

"Yasu, you can't just do that. We moved out here to get away from people that were trying to kill you!"

"I know, they're after me because I'm the last Quincy, but I found out that it's not true!"

"What's not true?!"

"I'm not the last Quincy! There's another one!"

"What are you talking about? You know there are no more Quincy left!"

"But there is! That boy that walked me home is a Quincy! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Yasu, you know that can't be." Her mother said unbelievingly.

"Mother, I saw it. His name is Ishida Uryuu and he's a Quincy."

"I don't see how that's possible." Her mother replied.

"We'll have to check into this quickly. For now I don't want you getting involved with any Hollow unless you absolutely have to. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yasu answered.

"You cannot let anyone know you are a Quincy. Not even if you believe he is a Quincy."

"I know, I didn't tell him. I'm sorry."

"You just have to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want those people to find you." He mother told her gently.

"I know, I'm sorry." Yasu replied.

_I really do want to find out more about Ishida Uryuu. If he is a Quincy as well which I'm pretty certain he is… things will be very different around here._

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
